shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Howard
Thomas Howard (トーマス ・ハワード, Tōmasu Hawādo) }} |extra1= |bounty= 289,000,000 |}} |devil fruit= | }} Appearance Thomas is tall, lanky man with jaw-length blonde bob cut hair. He always wears black 2-piece suit, with long coat and purple necktie with vertical lines, but usually he leaves the coat behind before he starts fighting. Also, he wears blue trousers with belt, where he carries his sword. Sometimes, he wears a brown newsboys cap. Thomas H.JPG|Howards evil smile. Personality Thomas is also very sadistic, vicious and brutal man, who gets a lot of pleasure from torturing and killing people, regardless of whether they are enemies. He doesn’t care about anyone, not even his own crew mates, which he is willing to be open about in public. And to be mentioned, he only joined the Illusion Pirates because he wanted to find more strong people to kill and believed it would occur if he was with strong group. He also said that he is going to kill all other crew members as soon as he gets bored with the traveling. In battle, Thomas never takes his opponent seriously and likes annoy and play with them before he kill them. He is extremely arrogant, bragging that nobody would be able to beat him or even match his powers, going even so far to thinks that he would be able to defeat his captain in battle, even though he doesn’t know how to use any of the three Hakis. This comes together with his very short fuse, which is the reason why Thomas gets mad if someone is interfering in his battles or kills person that he had wanted to kill. He doesn’t show any respect for anyone, kicking his unconscious crew member in the face, laughing that they are useless and should be thrown overboard. This is reason why none of his comrades like him and why he doesn’t have any friends. Thomas might notify people for their strength, but he wouldn’t couth himself dead by complementing them for it. If to be noted any positive qualities about Thomas, he is completely fearless, even to extent that he is ready to blow himself up, just to win a fight. Although, this might be part of his sore loser attitudes. Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: Rihpapapapapa. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship '''If' character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: Toppu Toppu no Mi Paramecia Thomas ate Toppu Toppu no Mi, that gives him ability to create tops from his body and control them as he likes. Relationships Crew Family Thomas used to have parents and two younger brothers, Benjamin and Jacob, but when he was 8, they died in crossfire between Navy and unknown pirate crew, after the pirates attacked his home island, Loft. He says that he loved all of them with all of his heart and he never will forget them. But no one knows if he speaks truthfully or is he lying, because he always adds, grinning, that he will not forget the image of Navy shooting them. He even goes as far as admits that it was the best thing he had ever seen, right after the time he cut his girlfriend's head off and she screamed for help. His even has mounted their heads in his room’s walls as decorations and uses his youngest brothers, Benjamin’s, skull as tea cup. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Trivia *His name comes from real life pirate, Thomas Howard. *Thomas’s bounty is the only one of the crews that is gained purely of mass murder. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Fighter Category:Illusion Pirates Category:Bounty Hunter Category:former Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Grand Line Characters Category:carabe197